失與得
by Comicbird
Summary: Story in Chinese On the night KID find Pandora, the BO is also in action! Will Hakuba find out the truth just in time or will he lose everything in one night? Yaoi HxK


失與得

柯南——神偷怪盜/Magic快斗(白黑)

——12月，一滿月的寒冬深夜——

怪盜1412的再度降臨，又一次的被他得手…

白馬心有不甘，獨自狂奔往某大廈天台。

——以他熟知怪盜KID的性格，他一定會到那裡張開滑翔機逃離…  
——絕對不可以再讓他逃脫，他一定要逮捕到他！！

當白馬發現怪盜KID時，KID正站在樓頂邊緣，抬手舉頭面對著那正被月光柔光所沐浴，散發著妖媚紅光的藍寶——今晚怪盜的獵物，『恆藍』。

「…終於找到了…潘朵拉…」  
微風將KID那悲傷自嘲並含憤的自語帶至白馬耳邊。

…潘朵拉…？  
——那是你為何要盜竊的原因嗎？

「怪盜KID，站住！！」

身為KID的快斗不禁暗罵自己的鬆懈，他應知道白馬會追來！

——但在潘朵拉和那該死的黑暗組織還沒粉碎前，他還不能被抓！！

轉身，表情如往的高驕，嘴邊還帶著微微冷笑。堅冰的藍瞳靜注視著眼前的金髮偵探，完美撲克臉背後，精明頭腦正快速運轉，找尋著脫逃方法…

「嗨！白馬偵探…好久不見了。」  
臉上笑意依然，但在銀鏡背後隱藏著波濤。

內心深處不安再現，今天出發前的不祥六感再次無預警的亮起紅燈！

正當相互對峙，空氣默靜凝重的瞬間，快斗注意到正有一點紅光瞄準於白馬的太陽穴！！

——遠距離紅外線瞄準器！！  
——是他們！！

「伏下！！」

急切的叫喊，迅速撲向白馬，一同滾退至一不起眼的暗角。  
同時，寧靜夜幕傳來連環數聲慘然槍聲！

「？！」

「嗚…可惡！！」  
KID憤恨的低咽，一手向地拍擊。  
「他們還要傷害多少人才收手！！」  
白馬還不能反應過來時，KID經已轉身奔揚出去…

感覺到手有點濕，回頭低看，才發現手染滿血紅。但，那並不是自己的血…  
心感不對勁，白馬立時追出！

* * *

白雪的床上，沉睡著一名瘦削的黑髮少年。他全身上下滿佈繃帶，以頭部的傷最為嚴重明顯。臉色蒼白，平靜的睡容彷如一磚極美的白玉藝術品。

此時房門被輕輕的推開，現出了白馬有點疲累的身影。他一手放下盛著冰水的盤，替少年換過頭上濕布，然後拉過一旁的歐式木椅，坐在床緣沉思。  
床上的人依然沒有動靜，他不期然閉上眼，內心深處不斷內究…

「…黑羽…」

* * *

四周被煙霧彈的煙幕染得白霧迷糊，伸手不見五指。但白馬還是不放氣的向前奔跑！  
手緊握著向中森警官借來的警槍，一向自負的冷烈鎮定，現全失去，心慌亂如麻，手心冷汗隱冒。

不遠處再次傳來槍聲，白馬閃身，剛好藏身於樹後，避過被發現一劫。  
跟著白馬所在的反方向，傳來數下如鐵罐的衝擊聲，然後另一方向又傳來他所熟知，怪盜一向使用的撲克牌槍的卡片飛出，畫破空氣的聲音。  
而無情的槍雨，則被這兩個出奇不異的配合而被分散開來。

——KID竟能在這種情況下佈下舞台嗎？  
白馬無奈低笑，暗地用通訊器叫喚支援…

「怪盜KID，放棄吧，你逃不了的，乖乖交出寶石不是更好嗎？」  
帶頭的一名黑衣人冷笑，似是勝利般的得意，手上的槍正確無誤對準著KID胸前。

——這正是白馬找到他們時的情景。

KID正被黑衣人四面包圍，各人都對他虎視眈眈，強烈的壓迫感連在外躲藏著的他亦覺呼吸困難。

只見怪盜完全沒有反應，銀白禮服現已有一半染上刺眼的紅，右手支著受槍擊的左臂，狼狽但驕冷依然。  
「…不…」  
堅決的低音，完全沒有悔悟猶疑…

剎時，如嘲笑的槍聲在冬夜中更顯蒼涼，連同帶著玻璃般的碎裂和痛苦咽嗚聲。

靠樹幹作支持，血從傷口不止湧出。KID沒有理會，相反地大笑了起來。手撫摸剛被槍所傷的胸口，袋中所暗藏的天藍冰晶碎裂，粉碎散落一地…

黑衣人立時會意，臉色由蒼白轉至憤怒！

「那…那是？！」

KID嘲笑的向黑衣人露出最終的勝利笑容，藍眸盡顯悲痛與解脫。

「沒錯……那就是你們一直尋找…永生的潘朵拉！！…」

「——我說過…我會以怪盜KID之名…毀滅它的！！！」

「…可…可惡！！——殺了他！！」

絕望的槍嗚再起，但跟隨而來的卻是呼之欲出的警嗚…

* * *

回神再次深凝視著昏睡中的少年，手不其然替他撥去前額濕透的髮絲。

一直為求追尋答案，不段追逐著這個似是海市蜃樓的幻影，現在最終都願望達成，但他自己卻一點都不愉快…

除中森警官外，沒有人知道怪盜KID的真正身份及並且活著藏在他家中。因為就情況來看，就算是苯蛋亦知道，有關黑衣人的存在越少人知道越為安全…  
所以他和中森警官暗底下瞞著所有人，包括所有怪盜KID專案的警員和青子在內，將被白馬宣告已死，但實質還在臨死邊緣的KID送到白馬自住過餘的家，暗中救冶…

——而且，他不希望怪盜KID，也就是黑羽快斗因此被捕…  
——因為這並不公平…  
——他要以實力捉拿怪盜…而不是像這樣子般捕獲…

* * *

少年緩張眼，想使力起身，但卻被頭痛和身體的劇痛使得不能動彈。

…我…怎麼了…？

不解，少年辛苦的喘息，手按上受傷包繃好的頭，茫然，

「終於醒來了嗎…」  
低沉的聲音，有著冷莫的氣息，但能聽出內含的釋懷，  
「…KID，還是我應稱呼你為黑羽同學？」  
熟悉無比的語音，少年不止的回想著，閉眼，希望從混亂中的腦袋找尋一些甚麼，但，他所能找到的卻是空白…

「KID是…誰？」  
少年再次睜目，隱約看見一雙震驚的褐瞳。  
「你…又是誰？」  
不知為何，心底有聲音不斷呼喚，一定要想起來…

* * *

今天的案件如往常般順利偵破，白馬如常的回家，但往日孤獨自住的歐式大宅，現在卻不再孤玲。  
因為現在這孤寂的大宅中多住了一位客人——黑羽快斗。

和中森警官商議過後，白馬和他取得同一共識。那就是絕不可讓那些黑衣人知道怪盜KID沒死。

他們都同意，那個組織既然能犯罪至今，還能隱藏不被人發現及逃過法網的話，那麼它應比想像中更加龐大，而其成員極有可能已混進政府及警隊中！  
只要他們有個不小心，那將會禍及很多人…

——所以白馬在幫助警方的同時亦負上了照顧及保護黑羽一事。

回想起來，白馬頓覺好笑，黑羽好像早知道自己會不知何時遇上不測似的，早就給他留下唯一的線索謎題……

在事發後的第二天，有位名叫寺井的老人來到他家找他，並交給他一份包裹。說那是他少爺吩咐，要是出了事，就要將這個交給他。那時白馬想追問，但一回神，那位老人就消失不見！

包裹內是一本毫不起眼的筆記本子。但白馬一眼就認出那是黑羽常用的筆記本。打開來，白馬才發現，內裡的全是暗碼，而迷題就像是為白馬而設般，可說是古怪離奇，就和怪盜的預告函一樣，如孩子般的惡作劇。不知道的人可會以為這是無聊之作，但白馬卻深知這是一切的關鍵！！

暗號解法每頁不同，足足花了白馬不少時間來化解。

當自己解閱完第一頁，白馬就知道自己已不能回頭，就算黑羽在那再三警告這將會改變他現有的平靜的生活，他的偵探本能，尋求答案和公理的心，讓他不能不和此事扯上關係！

其內容如白馬所料，是黑羽的自白，由他如何得知道自己父親就是怪盜KID到他的死並不是意外而是被殺，以及到最後，他找出的真相和命之石——『潘朵拉』的事…  
而最令白馬暗冒冷汗，震撼不己的是往後的內容——由快斗自己私下調查，那被稱為『黑暗組織』的犯罪集團的資料…

——白馬也是那時才知道，工藤新一也是其中的受害者。  
——被那組織所害，不得不隱姓埋名隱藏身份，暗中調查著那個組織…

這一切都使白馬真的不能不佩服快斗，那個平時看似漫不經心的黑羽，竟能如此的心思細密！他的觀察力和洞悉力，理論上不亞於工藤新一。假如他不是怪盜，而是偵探的話，他們很有可能會是很好的勁爭對手兼朋友…

輕搖頭，推門進屋，白馬就先上房找尋黑羽，發現他正坐在落地窗前，出神的看著窗外飄雪，而自己的鷹，華生則坐在椅邊陪著他。

黑羽醒來經已有一星期，但那差點令他送進死門關，頭部所中的槍傷，卻使他將過去一切完全忘卻…

想到此，白馬暗自嘆息。  
他是多麼想再次看到往日的那個快斗…  
那個常耍性子，常作弄人加吵咀的黑羽快斗…  
平日似是無憂無慮，愛玩弄的大孩子，但夜裡卻是精明冷傲，深藏傷痛的怪盜KID…

「黑羽？」  
黑髮少年回頭，迷糊的神情沒有因來人而轉變。無情緒波動的藍，失了機分真實的影子…  
像是能感覺到主人的無奈，華生拍拍翅膀，飛降至白馬臂上，輕輕以咀咬白馬的衣服。

「嗨，華生。」  
會意微笑，視線依然不離快斗。  
慢步來到快斗的身邊，手順勢輕掃快斗的黑髮，把玩著。  
「…下雪了啊…」

那極細微的動作，卻深深震動著黑髮少年的心。  
本能地想擺脫，但不知為何卻動不了…

「…是的…」  
輕輕的喃呢著，依是慣以為常。  
「…白色…很懷念…」  
快斗伸出那依然包裹著繃帶的手，似像是想觸摸那些虛幻白花，但卻又一瞬停下動作。  
「…也很傷感…」  
弄不清，快斗只知當自己回神時，淚水經己不止缺堤…

「…為甚麼？…我究竟是怎麼了？…為甚麼要哭？…」  
身體不明所以的強烈震顫著，快斗無奈自嘲的低笑，單手掩著臉，試圖在腦海中找尋答案。

在那一瞬，白馬真有種看到KID的錯覺。漠冷如冰的藍，舉手抬望月光所照耀下的寶石，確認過後的失望，無法言語的悲傷與無奈…

為了自己所持的「正義」，黑羽以他自豪的撲克臉封鎖一切情感，讓人接近的同時也讓人無法親近…

——早已傷痕累累的心，抗拒所有外來的幫助與關懷。為的只是不希望有人介入，被那無情的冷血組纖所傷害…

在這時，白馬才驚訝的發現，自己一直以來的追逐，其實只是想保護著這顆虛幻的心靈——這個立場相反但理念一致的受傷靈魂…

不顧一切，白馬將快斗擁進懷中，默不作聲，手輕柔地將快斗的頭拉近於胸前。

被堅錮懷抱著的快斗，驚嚇一時，僵了的身子不知如何反應。  
但白馬輕柔的呢喃使他放鬆下來，腦海不期然閃過某些飛快畫面…

* * *

白衣背著銀月華光，微笑望著來者，恭身冷笑。但自己深明並沒有嘲笑之意…

『到底你為甚麼要偷？…為了甚麼？…』

心底有股想哭的衝動…終於…終於有人想明暸了麼？…  
…那哀悲的因由…

…但…

『那不是你的工作麼？』  
最後，自己還是選擇了逃避…

張開滑翔機，飛離…

* * *

記憶絲絲的回流，那是他們相互牽絆的起始…  
也是日後互相吸引的原頭…

* * *

不知是第幾個月夜，又一次的輕易得手，但亦再次受到黑暗狠襲。  
以一向自驕的魔法之手成功脫逃，但還是免不了中個槍傷。

冷然自嘲，無奈於再次在父親的白衣上染紅…

按著受槍傷的左臂，欲止住如泉水凶湧不止的血流，但身體漸因失血過多而頭重尾輕，無力靠著冰冷的石牆滑下…  
自己拼命使勁讓自己清醒，但精神力不免也有個限度……昏暈模糊中，隱約感覺到有人輕輕搖晃自己，想反抗卻無力。

再次轉醒時，卻看到一雙微怒的褐瞳和經已包繫好的傷患。

『…為甚麼？…』

在寧靜的夜空下，不解的冰藍與靜默的麻色相互對望…

* * *

「…白馬…」  
聲音顫抖，迷茫，似是希望找著些甚麼…  
「…我究竟是誰？…」  
漠冷的藍轉向抬望溫和褐瞳，背後充斥著波濤…  
「……怪盜KID…還是…黑羽快斗…」

巧妙在白馬反應不來時，掙脫逃離懷抱，站起身背躺平台落地窗，冰藍平靜如鏡的注視震撼褐眸。

有如KID來臨般，快斗手緩張開，身後窗戶被微推開，跟著一群雪白烏兒飛撲進來，完美利落的伸手，讓某一白烏站於他手背上，而其它亦跟隨主人動作而停留在快斗身上…

「黑羽…」  
看著把玩著白鴿，眼神再度回復茫然的黑羽，白馬試探性的步前伸手，欲抓住眼前的人以確定不是幻影…

當手相互接碰觸之時，快斗有股想逃的衝動，但那熟悉的溫和和不故意的緊鎖，讓他停止了動作，回頭，正視白馬微帶受傷的神情。

「…嗨……白馬偵探…」  
無感情波動的話語，化回KID的語調，以完美撲克臉遮掩著真正的自己。  
「…我…應謝謝麼？…」  
回視自己手上的繃帶，完美的露出似是不經意的微笑。  
冰冷，漠然。

像是受到打擊，白馬使力的將快斗拉進懷中，微帶憤怒的在快斗耳邊低語。  
「你還要偽裝到何時？黑羽？！」  
被禁固著並拼命掙扎的快斗，卻因白馬下句話而頓停下動作。  
「為甚麼要一直這樣迫壓自己？！在我面前你不用這樣啊！」

心中一直冰鎖著的情感，終被這外來的柔烈熱火溶化崩堤…  
軟倒在白馬的胸前，快斗在父親死去的這八年來，終於頭一次地盡情痛哭…

——完——

Well, this story was writen in March, but I am too busy to upload it here... Sorry guy... I know I have my FF7 Fic to write but just cant resist.. after watching the Magician in sliver sky, my crazyness on KID is coming back again...b 

Comicbird 06/03/2005


End file.
